


Ten years

by BFHwantsblood



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuing on from a part in chapter 244. Where Frankenstein first became Rai's butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rest

**Frankenstein**

I stood waiting for the noble to speak. This noble had just spared me from having to see the lord right now, yet he seamed like he wanted nothing to do with me. Once the other nobles had left the room he had turned to his window and had yet to say anything. Having enough of the silence I broke it.

"My name is Frankenstein"

He didn't turn as he replied

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel"

Was I supposed to say that every time I talked to him. Well since I would be serving as his butler for now, I supposed I would have to call him something more official.

"May I call you master instead"

Raizel dip his head in a nod.

"You need rest"

Why did he tell me something like that, did he need me all healed for a task later on or did he just want me out of here.

"I'm fine"

I waiting for a reply but after ten minuets I knew he wasn't going to say anything.

"Is there any room you would like me to use"

"Any one will be fine"

I bowed then exited the room, there hadn't been any room with some thing to lay down on that I had seen earlier but if I could get one of the fire places lit I would be fine on the floor. Exiting the house and moving quickly picking up sticks and any large branches I could.After serval trips I sat leaning against the wall in a large room were a roaring fire was filling the room with its warmth. It was not like I would be able to sleep deeply anyway, I hadn't been able to since the Dark spear took residence in my body. It was always waiting for the slightest loss of control to take over.

 

There would be so much to do before I could get back to my passion. There was needing to learn the location, stock the kitchen, clean the house and make something to use as a bed. Then after that I could study the nobles around me and maybe find myself a new lab. But for now closing my eyes and get as much rest as I could was first on the list. 

As I slept the Dark Spear chose to make its presents known.

_'Why do you live while we don’t. We_ _curse you. We will take over and destroy everything'_

It didn't take much for me to wake myself. I couldn't have been asleep for more then a hour but it would be enough for now. Sometimes not being just human had its advantages, little sleep just happened to be one of them.

 

Now it was down to planning, first I would get the layout of the mansion. Then clean the kitchen and after that I will have to go out into the woods and gather what food I could find. I used the wall for support as I stood, I had gotten a little stiff but it would soon loosen up. I put more wood on the fire too keep it going for a bit, I would need to come in every few hours to add more. It would be nice to come back to a warm room to sleep in rather then the naps here and there I normally got while I was on the move. Grabbing a lamp from the table, I lit it and left, closing the door and headed for the kitchen. Exploring could wait a day or two, till my body moved with its normal grace.

 

Though it was dirty the kitchen was more advanced then the ones he was use to. Most villages he passed through were still cooking most of there food over open fire pits. This one had a large fire place with a metal pot hanging above it. It also had a tea pot sitting on a long bench with knives to the side. I sat the lamp on the bench before moving to get a fire started so with a quick trip up stairs and back down it took me no time at all to get the fire lit. Taking the pot off the hook I carried it out of the house and towards a lake I remembered glimpsing on the way here. There was enough moonlight to light the ground so I wouldn't trip, but the feeling of eyes on me made me look back to see my new master watching out from the window. Did he never leave the window or was he just keeping an eye on me.

 

I knew my injuries where bad but they must have been worse then what I thought when my right arm almost gave way caring the water back.

While waiting for the water to heat, I decided to get some more of the kitchen cleaned. After grabbing the tea pot, bowls, knives and anything else that needed a wash I headed back out. I made myself keep my eyes on the ground even though I could feel my masters eyes on me.

 

 When the sun rose I found myself outside the masters room, a kettle full of tea and two cups in hand. I thought I deserved a break after all the work that had been done in the kitchen. It was now dust free and ready for me to stock later today. I would have to see about replacing most of it as it just wasn't up to my stranded. It maybe advanced compared to other places but if I could think of a better way, then I was going to do it. This place would become my project till I was back in my lab.

I knocked and waited but didn't get a reply so I entered anyway.

"Master I have brought tea for us"

My Master never turned so I set the cups down and pored both. I placed my Masters on the window sill and then lent against the wall near window to wait.

"You should be resting"

The sudden words made me jump.

"I have but I will rest some more later" Well as much as the Dark spear will let me.

A frown appeared on my Masters face but he didn't say anything and for that I was glad.

Master picked up his tea and sipped it.

"Is it to your liking"

Another nod made me feel pleased but not quite sure why I was.

I waited for my Master to finished before taking the cup and leaving. It was time to start stoking up different plants to dry for teas and maybe if I was lucky I might even come across some animals for some furs.

 

It took me most of the day to feel I had enough to last awhile. I had luck and came across some rabbits which were used to make a stew and the furs would be keep for future use. Balancing the tray in one hand I knocked on his masters door and entered. No point waiting for a reply when none was going to be given.

"Master I have made dinner"

I would have to make a table for in here to leave things on there for him. Maybe even some chairs so I could sit in here with him. I placed the bowl of stew on the window sill with the cup of tea and left the room. I could feel my mussels protest so I didn't bother to go down to get mine instead went to the room I had clamed my own. I placed a log on the fire before collapsing against the wall. I knew that I get ahead of myself and over do it when I have a task in mind but I didn't think I had over done it this bad.

 

Closing my eyes reading myself drift off, when the Dark spear told me it had other plans.

_'Let us out. We want to be free like you. We curse you. Join us. Let us free'_

I opened my eyes, seamed like tonight would be a long one. It was nights like to night which made me feel so alone in this world. I was human so I didn't fit in with the other kinds but I was to strong for the humans to be included with them. It was best for me to be here. Here I could keep an eye on the nobles and have a safe place to spend the night, while not having to worry about losing control and killing every one in site. Well that was till I was brought up in front of the lord.

The sound of the door opening had me glancing up to watch my master enter. He didn't glance, just moved his hand and I watched as the window curtain moved with the motion though he didn't touch it. He moved to stand in front and gazed out into the night. Why had he moved from his window to here. Was it the warmth of the fire or did he just want to keep an eye on me.

He glanced back and his deep red eyes met mine.

"Rest"

I nodded and even though I knew it would leave myself vulnerable in his presence I let my eyes drop close. I could still feel the Dark spear waiting for me to sleep but it seamed to have given in for the moment.

I sighed and let my self drift off.

 

* * *

**Cadis Etrama Di Raizel**

 

I could hear the humans thoughts from my spot. His fright with the dark emotions trying to swallow him up. It took no time at all for him give up on resting. I couldn't have that. He was in my care and I could tell he needed to rest. I turned away from the window and headed for Frankenstein. I would make sure he slept and got better soon. It was nice to have him bring me things like the drink today. I hadn't had anyone living with me in many year and even though my window was enough it was nice to have another soul near by. One that would fit in better here then with others.

 

Opening his door and moved the curtain aside to gaze out the window. The heat from the fire was a nice change. He studied me not getting why I had joined him. 

"Rest" I told him.

I was about to compel him into resting soon but I watched as he closed his eyes and his thoughts quieted. I would stay here till I was sure he was rested. I wasn't quite sure how long humans slept but if need be I would compel him into more sleep if his body needed it.

I felt the Dark energy stir and Frankenstein shift in his sleep. I flared my own pushing his back when it should be. He stilled once more and I turned my gaze back to the window. I watched the moon light fall not liking that I couldn't see it. Then felt the warmth as the sun rose. It wasn't till mid day that Frankenstein awoke. I felt his confused thoughts as to why he had slept so long. He was up now so I left the room and moved back to my window. It was better being able to see the sun and the mountains. 

 

It was the knock at the door that broke me from my gazing.

"Master I have brought tea"

Frankenstein set down a cup and took away the cup and bowl from last night that I had forgotten about.

"Did you not like it" He asked

"I forgot" I said as I grabbed the new cup.

It was nice this one. Better than his last one.

"Master I will be seeing to the garden today"

That would be fine.

 

He left after I had finished my drink.


	2. Ragar Kertai

** Frankenstein **

A week had past since I had moved here. I was now happy with how clean the mansion was and in a few weeks the garden would be well on its way. I had started making furniture in the evenings but I would need to go into a human village soon to trade for some fabric as I doubted the nobles would let me trade with them.

I knocked at my Masters door with his morning tea. I entered as I knew by now not to wait for a response. I had already seen to the garden this morning where the first shoots were showing so it was time to take my morning break with my Master.

"Master I have brought tea"

I placed the tray on the table I had carved which sat just next to the window. Pouring two cups I placing his on the window sill and lent on the wall next to it. This had become part of our morning routine and I was getting more of a feel for what he preferred which was food and drinks more on the sweet side. I couldn't wait to go trade for some sugar. I was sure he would like it in his drinks and food. His sweet taste buds reminded me of a child but the way he spoke very little reminded me of an old man.

I waited till he had finished before taking his cup and placing it on the table with the pot that I always left just in-case he wanted more. Though he never had but may be one day he would. I turned to him.

"Master would it be ok if I made a short trip into a human village to get some things"

Before Master could answer there was a knock at the door. I was about to move to open the door when it swung open and in stepped Ragar Kertai.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel a pleasure to see you"

My master tuned as Ragar bowed. Ragar's eyes met mine as he said

"There in no need for you to leave Lukedonia, I can bring you anything you need"

I turned my eyes on master seeing if that was ok. He nodded and part of me was disappointed that I wouldn't get to go back just yet.

"Sure I'll get you a list later. What was it that you were here for?"

"I had come to see if you were well enough for a spar" 

A spar would be the perfect way to study the Dark spear and my control over it. With practise I was sure I could hold it in check for longer. 

"I can manage that"

I turned back to master.

"Master if it's ok with you I'll be off for a bit"

He nodded and turned back to the window.

 

Ragar lead me to a clearing and from what I could guess it was on his clans turf. I turned to watch as he took his place a little apart from me. I knew I wouldn't be able to annoy him as easy as most other nobles and throw him off his game but I hope to if only just a little.

"I hope you're not still sore on how I tricked you into letting me escape"

I saw his eyebrow twitch just a fraction, oh I could make this work.

"I could imagine how the other family leaders would laugh at you getting tricked by a human"

I laughed. I'm sure it made me look crazy but it made me feel free and on top of the world.

 He waited for my laughter to finish. Nobles are way to polite for there own good.

"Tell me when your weapon is getting to much and we will call it a day. If something happened to you I'm sure Cadis Etrama Di Raizel would not be pleased"

 

It must have been enough talking after that as he made his move dashing forward. I let the Dark spear energy run through me and sent it out at him. Although his clan was known for it's speed his attacks were to straight on. The more of the Dark Spears power I took The more pain I felt, but after so many years of it, it made me feel more alive then anything. I managed to keep him from getting to close while concentrating on keeping the dark spears power under control. I wasn't letting it get much past my hands though I could feel it trying for more.

 We broke apart and I watched as he pulled out his soul weapon then stood there.

"Come to my call Dark spear"

 The moment it appeared I felt in bite into my palm.

'hungry little thing aren’t you'

I struggled to shove it back as it made progress up my arm.

_'Frankenstein we curse you for what you did to us'_

'I didn't make you but I control you now'

I shoved it back to my elbows and kept it there. I waited for Ragar to make his move, he was always waiting for his opponent to be ready it was very noble and quite stupid. I laughed as I blocked him keeping true strength back and waiting for the right moment. I let the power gather around me using it to keep him back as those blades tried to find weakness to slip past my defences. I was just about at my limits so I made my move. I had gotten a feel of his moves so on one of his forward strikes I stepped into it and slashed out with my dark Spear.

 

He jumped back to avoided it but my weapon had more reach and I nicked his arm. His blood quelled the Dark spear just enough so I could push its power back away.

"Lets call it there" I spoke as he put his own weapons away.

I glanced at my hand to see streams of blood running over my fingers. Dam I had a long way to go. I would need to clean this up before getting back to Master.

"You are a good sparing partner Frankenstein"

"Same to you"

"I will remember how quick you are for next time so no holding back"

 Before we could make a move to head back a voice called out.

"That was interesting to watch, sometime would you accept me as a sparing partner" Gejutel K Landegre said as he walked over.

 "Your weapon is different, It will be a nice challenge"

" Gejutel K Landegre did you come here for a reason"

"I have come to get you Ragar Kertai. The lord requires our presence"

 "Frankenstein I will stop by at my next opportunity for that list"

They turned and left after and I was glad that I didn't have to worry about him seeing me straight to the mansion.

 

I picked my way back through the woods towards the lake to clean off. My fight had lasted about ten minuets before I took out the Dark Spear and a little under five once it was out. I would have to keep a record of it and see how it increases.

After cleaning up I headed back to the mansion using my uninjured hand to wave at my Master who was at his window before heading to the kitchen. My hand now looked more like a burn so it was in no risk of reopening but would still take a while to heal all the way. I would have to keep a track of how quick I healed, with all the new nobles around I might be able to gain more knowledge on how to increase my healing. Though I had heard that werewolves had the better healing but I hadn't seen one in quite some time.

 I knocked and entered my master room. He surprised me turning to me.

"Master I brought tea"

Was there something wrong I didn't remember getting any orders today or any other day so far.

"Your condition got worse"

"I'll be fine with some rest"

 

His eyes glowed as he looked at me. I watched as white gloves appeared on my hands just like how this outfit had the first time.

"Thank you Master"

I said as I place his cup on the window sill. I watched to make sure he liked the new type of tea and as he didn't crease his brows then I counted it as a success. I was still sure he would like it better with sugar.

"Frankenstein go rest"

The way he said it left no room to argue.

"Yes Master"

I left the room and headed for mine. It was a warm enough day that I didn't bother to light the fire. I put my head on my arm and let myself drift off Knowing that I wouldn't get much in the way of sleep.

* * *

 

**Cadis Etrama Di Raizel**  

I waited for Frankenstein's mind to quiet. Most other nobles would have trouble picking thoughts out of his head. He was very strong for a human but that strength was coming at a high price. It was good having him around and Ragar Kertai had taken a liking to him. He would be safe here and now he would have someone to talk to from time to time. It did make me wonder how old Frankenstein was. His mind made him seam like a child always thinking of how to get into trouble. It was a surprise that he Hadn't yet. But he would be to smart to be one, no other human had gotten as far as he had. Not only did he have the speed to keep up with a noble leader but he had a dark weapon like a soul weapon. It must of taken him years to get this power. 

 

I left the room as I felt that very power flare. If he was bring me things while he was awake then I could at least make it so he could sleep without being disturbed. I opened the door let my power drift over him. He hadn't had a night like this since his first night. Would I have to look out for him after every fight or did he just need to build up a tolerance to it. If it was the later then maybe his training would help in the long run.

 

I gazed out and let my mind drift. I had been thinking more ever since he had shown up. This human had change my quiet life into one where I was guessing what he was going to do next. I was still trying to figure out what Sugar was as he had thought about getting some. What could it be since he said I would like it.

 

I watched the sun set and the moon rise but I didn't really think of anything until Frankenstein moved in his sleep making me turn to him. He had curled up in his sleep making his cloths crinkle. I watch trying to think why he would do that. Last time he had laid perfectly still apart from his soft breathing.It was till he started to shiver that I finally understood that he was cold. I had never felt that myself but I knew that humans did. Sending out my power I pictured a rug under him and a blanket over him. 

 

It didn't take long after that for him to lay back out straight and motionless again. I decided that he would be fine by himself for the rest of the night so I left heading back to my window to look at the moon. No mater how much he changed my life I would be grateful for the time he would spend here. It would be to selfish of me to expect him to stay here until I went into eternal sleep but if he chose to stay then I saw no reason to change that.


	3. Krasis Blerster

** Frankenstein **

I awoke the next morning feeling warm and more comfortable then I had in a long time. I sat up and felt a blanket slide off me. Had master gotten it for me, the rug caught my eye next both of them where a shocking white colour. I couldn't help but smile, white was my masters colour not mine but I was thankful for the gift.

As I looked out the window it got me thinking on how had I slept so long. It had happened once before, it was on my first night here and I was sure when I woke up that master was in my room. Was it my Masters doing, if so then I would have to make it up to him. I folded the blanket and placed it in the corner. I wondered if I could make something like this with my power. I would have to try today some time away from the mansion.

 

I started the fire in the kitchen and placed the kettle over to start heating it for Master. While I waited on the I tended to the garden, I couldn't wait to have it up and flourishing. It would save me so much time not having to gather every day to keep it all fresh.

 

With everything watered I made quick work on making Masters tea. I knocked and entered. 

"Master I have made tea"  
he glanced at me which almost made me drop the tea.  
"You look better"  
I set his tea down.  
"Yes I do and I think I owe you a thank you. You did something to keep it quiet last night"  
He turned back to his window with a nod.  
"Thank you Master. I will do my best to control it better in the future as to not bother you"

I left after that and made my way into the wood. It would be good to get a start on learning how to make cloths if I was going to be duelling people. I decided to start with trying to make a piece of cloth, if I could do something like this it would be one less thing I would have to get from the nobles.

I let my power flow, feeling the power flow through me. I never felt calm when it was, it was like being on cloud nine. I let loos a laugh at the thought of what I could get up to right now. How would the knights react to me walking up to them. Maybe later after I mastered my task for the day.

I pictured a black square the size of my hand and pushed my power to form it. I watched it as it formed though when it dropped into my hand I could see the imperfection in it. It wasn't even worth being a cleaning cloth. The next one was better though it wasn't exactly square so I threw that in to the pile I would burn later.

 

After I had delivered tea for my Master that night I Made my way to my room where a neat pile of material sat waiting for me to make something out of them. I was thinking about making something for in here but then I thought of Masters nearly empty room. If Master ever had a guest stay over did they just stand as well. We couldn't have that, first this I would be making was some seats and maybe a couch.

White would show up to much dirt so it would be black. It would also make his Master look striking sitting in it. With that plan in mind I set to work on the cover I would need to find something to stuff it with later but right now I concentrated on using a small amount of power to burn through the material in the perfect outlines. After that I started on the frame out of the planks of wood that I had set aside.

 

When morning came and all I had left was to stuff it . I would have to ask Ragar to pick me up something to stuff it with. I was still unsure on how the tool rack hadn't run out of nails but I wasn't pushing my luck. 

I knocked on my Masters door with tea and this time he didn't bother to turn.  
"Master I have brought you tea" I placed it on the window sill and stood back.  
"Would you mind if I did some work in here later"  
"You may"

I nodded setting the tray and tea pot on the small table and left. I would spend this morning trying to make my power into clothes. I was about to set out when Ragar showed up.

"Are you here to see my master"  
"No I was just stopping in to get that list off you"  
I headed up to my room and retrieved the list I had written. I turned and watched as he looked around.  
"You have been busy"  
"Yes, it looks like no one has helped my master with up keeping in this place and most of the rooms are bare so I've been working on fixing them"  
"You could of asked me to take you to the furniture maker"  
"He would not of done it good enough for my master. I will not have anything that is not floorless in this house"

He nodded almost looking nerves. With that he turned and left in speed that his family was known for. I let loose a laugh at the idea that someone else could make anything better then me.

 

After I had recovered I head out into the woods, removing my jacket and gloves when I got to my spot. I let the power flow again picturing myself wearing my jacket. I felt it work before I opened my eyes to see it. I took it off and saw no imperfection. Now I could have some fun with is. I pulled off my cloths leaving my cloths in a neat pile before picturing my out fit. This time I watched as my cloths formed around my flesh. This next time I tried slicing my clothes off and replacing them as I went.

I let loss a laugh, this would be so perfect. I walked away from masters house and towards the shore. Knights were often found close to the shore.

 

Once there I stretched my senses and located a group. Some guards they where, all together like that. I strode over to them flaring my power. They all jumped and their eyes turned on me.

 "Looks like they let any one become a Knight these day"  
I watched them flash with rage.  
"You! what are you doing here?. They told us that you were not a problem"  
I smirked and with that I pulled my power to form their uniform.  
"I was taking over your job as you're becoming bait now"  
"You need to learn your place human"  
"I know my place, what you need to learn is that your place in below my boot"  
I flared my power, I was so tempted to teach them their place.  
"Why how dare you say that you filth"  
"Go ask your dear family leader if you don’t believe that I now work in Lukedonia"  
There eyes bulged as I laughed and I walked away. They were lucky that I chose to stay here rather then continuing on my research.      

 

My new project for the day would be to make some book shelves for my Masters room. I had seen many old rundown book cases in rooms around the mansion. I had thought that it would help bring colour into the room without making it stand out.

Walking around the clearing Ragar and I had used for our spare. What wood would look good, Would a darker wood be better. I knew the trees around would be fine to use as they would get damaged in my spares anyway.

In the end I chose a middle tone and with a quick movements I sent blades of Dark power through slicing it into perfect planks. I would use the no good pieces as fire wood. I spent the rest of the morning going back and forth staking the planks in my room and the rest in the wood heap.

 

It took me little time to make the three shelves but I did spend an hour or so on each making them as smooth as possible. No imperfections would be excepted, not even a splitter of wood was allowed to stick up.

I was glad my room was only down the hall from masters. It would have been harder to carry the book selves up stairs. Master turned to watch as I placed all three book shelves on the wall near the door. I would need to see to the walls and the floor sometime. Vertical stripes would help make the room feel taller.

I would also have to do something about the lighting and another two windows would help during the day but once the sun was down it was a different story. There was still enough light for me to see to moving some of the book. maybe I could go get some of my books from the human world. It would be nice to sit in here reading once I cot the rest done. Maybe getting a desk so I can make notes when I needed to.

 

* * *

 

**Cadis Etrama Di Raizel**

 

Frankenstein had finally finished with his work in the room and was now making tea. The room looked different with those in it. They made the rest of the room a bit shabby and that would not do. I feared my power pulling Frankenstein's thoughts of how he wanted it earlier. It took very little time for the house to comply with my thoughts. 

He was right about the stripes. I hadn't thought about the room I stayed in for so many years that the house had taken on my empty thoughts. I looked towards the door as a knock was heard. It was very rare that Krasis Blerster would visit me, let alone at this time of night.

"Mr Cadis Etrama Di Raizel forgive me for the time of my arrival"  
I nodded.  
"I am here to talk about the human who lives here"  
"Frankenstein, why"  
What had he done that would make the Blerster family leader visit.  
"He decide to disturb the knights today and they are most displeased"

I decided to wait for Frankenstein to show up so I turned back to the window. I could feel the dark emotions that came off him moving up the corridor. He knocked and entered.  
"Sorry to bother you Master but I have brought Tea. I am sure this will be to your liking as Ragar has just dropped off the sugar I asked for" 

So that was what had held him up. I turned and nodded taking the cup he placed on the window sill. He must of heard our guest as he past a cup to Krasis Blerster as well. Krasis Blerster's eyes fell on him.  
"So this is the human Gejutel K Landegre has told me so much about"

I could feel Frankenstein's confusion. I nodded.  
"I'm Krasis Blerster"  
"Frankenstein, What an honour for another family leader to come see me"  
"I have come to see why you decided to disturb the knights today as they where in the most fowl mood and off to see the Mergas family leader when I bumped into them. They told me of a human claming to of told them he was working with them"

I watched Frankenstein laugh and I was about to tell him to treat Krasis Blerster with respect.  
"They wish I worked with them. What I said was that I now work in Lukedonia"  
"Then what were you doing disturbing them while they were working"  
"Were they working. I thought I would go say hello since they were all standing around talking"

Silence fell as I sipped my drink. Frankenstein was right. It was much nicer with the sugar. I glanced at Krasis Blerster to see if he liked it but at the moment he took a sip he spat it back out.

There was a sudden flare of Dark energy and I turned to frankenstein.  
"How dare you dirty the Masters mansion"  
I watched it swirl around him and his hands change with it. Krasis Blerster took a step back.  
"I'll be off then"  
It was amusing to see a leader turn tails and run.  
Frankenstein stalked after him and a number of crashes came from outside. 

Frankenstein would be a good change for everyone till he grow up and still then if this was anything to go by.    


	4. knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all.  
> Sorry this is a week late I'm having Writers block with this story.

**Frankenstein**

A month flew by and the mansion now shone. It didn't take me long each morning to see to it. My Masters room now looked like a study and my own now had a bed and a desk in it. I was running out of tasks to do now that I had serval guest rooms done and I had created a source of power right from the sun that could keep power to different lights I had put around the mansion. 

I still remember coming back in after chasing Krasis Blerster from the mansion and being shocked at the walls and floor when I came back. It had taken me a while to catch Master in the act. It still amazed me at what the noble was capable of. I also remember Masters scolding of 'Frankenstein you must show respect to others'. The look he gave me had pierced my soul and probably the Dark spears too.  
 

I made my way away from the mansion, keeping the Dark Spears power locked down as to not alert any of my targets that I came across. Although I couldn't use any of the noble here in one of my marvellous experiments, I could still give them a scare and test their reaction. It would help with learning reaction time for when I needed to take any of them out. Sure my targets wouldn't be family leaders just yet, but it would be a start.

 

I watched my targets moving around about 200 meters away, these knights seamed to be more alert then the ones from last time. staying concealed in the trees I let lose a sudden burst of power before concealing it again. I watched as no one reacted, how disappointing. I crept closer leaving only 100 meters this time and still nothing maybe if they were already on there guard.  
  
I conjured a spike above them and let it drop. They jumped back and glanced around. I watched not bothering to conceal my power as they looked around for me. There reaction time to my attack was slower then I had expected, I'm sure I would fix that with time. I left leaving them to there search.

I wondered if I could make Ragar dance using the spikes. I laughed at the thought. I would need a large range for that to work but it would be fun to see.

 

I was about half way back to the mansion when I felt someone join me.  
"Long time no see Ragar"  
"In human terms it would be"  
"Well I am one"  
"Yes but you seem to always make me forget you are when we fight"  
"Such praise from a family leader"

There was silence for a while which left me thinking why was he here.  
"What were you doing so far from your Master"  
I didn't let it effect me that he had just refer to me like a dog.  
"Do I always have to be at the mansion"  
"No, but you should not be anywhere near the knights either"  
"But if I didn't do that, then how would I keep them on there toes"

We arrived at the mansion and he stood in the kitchen while I mad tea, I could feel his eyes following my every move.  
"Did you want some too?" I smiled my best a totally innocent smile.  
"I wont be here long enough and I have already heard from Krasis Blerster about how you made his tea"

I smirked at the memory.  
"Such should be done to those guests who don’t know there manners. Doors are there for people to knock on not for people to just walk on in as they please"  
"I shall remember that for my next visit"

We headed to my masters room where I knocked and entered.  
"Master I have brought tea and a guest"  
Master turned and looked at us.  
"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel" Ragar said with a bow.  
I placed masters tea on the window sill and stood back.  
"I have come to see if Frankenstein was allowed to come spar with me as he seems to have to much time on his hands"  
"Yes"  
I was annoyed at being treated like a dog again, he could of just asked me. I watched as Masters eyes turned on me.  
"Respect" was all he said before turning back to his window.

  

I stood opposite Ragar as I waited for him to make his move. I was use to waiting for my experiments so I was a very patient person but so was Ragar. He summoned his Soul weapon and I did the same using the distraction to move my power through the air.

With a quick movement he moved in and we clashed. Trading blow for blow. In these fight's I was always more on the defensive and every little nick in my flesh sent the Dark Spear's power pulsing.

I waited till he was about to swing at me before summoning the spikes in the air making it cover the whole clearing. I allowed him to land a small cut on my arm as I smirked.  
"Dance" I spoke through a laugh as I let the spicks drop.

I watched him dart from spot to spot as they dropped. Some of them scraping skin drawing blood. The dark spear made it presence Known as it started to creep closer to my shoulder.  
_'Frankenstein we curse you for what you did to us'_  
__  
Once all of the spikes landed I looked at him to see his outfit had tears and was splattered with blood. None of them looked to deep.  
_'Let us out. We want to be free like you. Let us free_

I was about to call it a day as I didn't think I could control it much longer, when he vanished from sight. I couldn't feel his presence thanks to his soul weapon. I felt the air move from behind me and I moved just enough to make it a glancing cut to my shoulder. I bided my time getting a number of cuts and I focused my effects on getting the Dark Spear under control.

On his next move I unleashed the Power in spikes from all around me and as one grazed him I sent Dark spear swinging his way. It landed in his arm drawing blood that the Dark Spear took making it calm down. We broke apart and I dismissed the dark spear and he did the same with his soul weapon.

"Your noble blood should have you healed in no time right"  
"What about your healing"  
It sounded like a genuine question but also full of concern.  
I laughed at the thought, that these minor things could be anything more then an annoyance. The Dark Spear hurt more than these just being dormant.  
"I'm sure I'll be healed before you are. You nobles aren’t all that you know"  
He shook his head.  
"You’re the only human who can say that and I'm sure it would annoy a number of the family leaders"

 

We stopped by the lake on the way back so I could wash off and change cloths.  
"When did you learn that"  
It took me a moment to figure out what he was talking about.  
"My master dislikes dirty cloths so I learn how to change my outfit when needed"  
I sent my power to him changing his too and my Master would dislike anyone coming into his house so untidy. He looked taken aback but nodded a thanks.

"You have done well bring Cadis Etrama Di Raizel mansion back to life"  
"I wouldn't of needed to if you nobles hadn't left him by himself"  
He fell silent for the rest of the trip. I hadn't meant to guilt trip him, I was just telling he what I thought.

"I forgot to thank you for the spar, I am able to get lots of data from it"  
"I should thank you as well, it is helpful to go against someone who thinks so out of the box"  
"I didn't know there was a box"  
I saw what I thought was a smile though it was hard to tell with his mask.

"It was fun seeing you dance today"  
"You really like to push both our limits don’t you"  
"Well that is the point isn't it"  
"Yes but you don’t have to worry about Cadis Etrama Di Raizel ripping you apart if you hurt me"  
"No but I have to worry about getting the silent treatment with disapproving looks for the rest of my stay if I do something wrong"

 

We arrived at the mansion then and made our way up the stairs to see Master. I knocked before entering.  
"Master we have returned"  
"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel"  
He turned from the window and checked us over, before giving us a look that said how was it.  
"I have already starting increasing my time with the Dark Spear"

It had almost doubled and I was guessing it was due to using its power more often  
"He makes for a very worthy opponent though he is a bit reckless"  
My master nodded then looked me in the eye and to my surprise commented.  
"He is still a child"  
"Yes I get that feeling too but I put that down to him being human as well"  
I was getting annoyed at them picking on me. I was much older then I looked, well at least in human years.

 

* * *

 

  **Cadis Etrama Di Raizel**

 

I was glad to know that Frankenstein was gaining more control but I doubted he would ever get full control over something so dark. The human in question was getting ready to sleep in his room as I looked out to the moon. I was keeping my senses on him but for tonight he seemed to have the Dark Spear under control. 

The half moon wasn't as nice as the full moon but it still lit up the forest making it peaceful. I let my mind drift as I did most of the time. It didn't feel like much later that Frankenstein's mind fell into a state of panic. I didn't feel another presence in the house and the dark energy was only a little higher then normal. I sighed as I turned away from my window. My human was very difficult sometimes.

Did I really just think my human. Yes he lived here but we didn't have a contract so he wasn't mine. It would be nice though to always keep him by my side. Maybe one day he would ask. 

Walking into his room I saw him moving on his bed, which was unusual. He normally lay so still that if it wasn't for his thoughts I would think him dead. Sweat covered what skin I could see and his breath was ragged. 

I let his thought run through my mind.  
'No to much blood, let me out. leave me alone.  
_'We curse you for what you did to us_ '  
'No I didn't do anything to you'

Images of people covered in blood flashed back and forth from his mind. What was wrong with him. I reached back out with my mind and forced my will on him when I couldn't stand to see him like this anymore.  
"Frankenstein, Wake up"

He jerked awake sitting up taking deep breaths. It took him a while for him to notice my presence.  
"I'm sorry Master did I disturb you"  
"What was wrong"  
"Just a bad dream, thank you for waking me"  
"Rest, I'll stay here"

He nodded and I could feel how grateful he was. I had to wonder when was the last time someone had stayed with him before he came here. I turned and look out the window. It didn't really matter now. He would have me here till I went into eternal rest or he chose to leave. But I had started to enjoy his constant presence that helped change each day.

I gazed back over to him. He was back asleep and I felt myself smile. Neither of us was alone right now and I couldn't help but be glad he wasn't scared of me. Maybe one day he would be but for now he was here and that’s all that mattered.


	5. Edian Drosia

** Frankenstein  **

My next encounter with a family leader came only a few short weeks after. I had spent a great deal of time finding out the other family leaders names by harassing the knights. So even if I had never met her before I still knew that this was Edian Drosia who was knocking on the front door.

"Hello, how may I help you"  
"So Ragar was telling the truth when he said a human now lived with Lord Raizel"  
"For the family leaders to be talking about me I must be famous"  
"What are you doing staying with lord Raizel"  
"Its none of your business"

She looked shocked that I had said that. Was it because Nobles didn't talk like that or that a human said that to her.  
"It will be if you hurt lord Raizel"  
"If you only came here to give me your greetings you can go away"

I was about to close the door in her face when she stopped me.  
"I am here to see lord Raizel"  
"Of course right this way"

I lead her through the Mansion till we reached Masters door. I knocked and entered.  
"Master I have brought Edian Drosia to see you. Would you like some tea brought up"

My master turned and nodded. I took a step to the side and let Edian step through before going off to make tea. I was sure I hadn't done anything to anger the Drosia family so why was she here. It was lucky that I had water boiling already so it didn't take me long to add the leaves and sugar to the pot. Placing the tea pot on the tray along with two cups I headed back up stairs.

I knocked before I entered. I wasn't surprised at all to see that Edian was still standing. Placing the tray on the low table between the couches I pored two cups. I took one to the window sill.  
"I hope it is to your liking Master"

He sipped at it and nodded. I wondered if they were going to stand here saying nothing the whole time or were they going to use the seats I made as they were not just for decoration.

"Master Edian has come all this way to see you. Why don’t you both take a seat so you can talk easier"  
"Human you should not be speaking to lord Raizel that way"

My master moved and took a seat with such elegance you would of thought it was a throne. He looked at Edian.  
"His name is Frankenstein"

The way he said it made me feel like his pet dog. He turned to me and made the most slight raise of an eye brow in question. It seamed that no mater what I tried he could still get into my thoughts even when I couldn't feel him in my head. I turned my eyes on Edian.

"Master is waiting for you to take your seat"  
She blushed and hurried to sit down opposite him.  
"Master I will take my leave. I will be out training if you need me"  
I waited only to see him nod before I left.

 

Once I arrived at the clearing I used a little power to change into loose pants. I would need full body motion for this training. I stood in the center of the clearing and summoned spikes above me trying to make them as solid as possible then I breathed in once and closed my eyes and let them drop. I tried not to use the link to my power to predict them. This was about letting my instincts tell me something was coming and how to move.  
  
I managed to only get a few small scrapes but I counted it as a success. This was a good way to train as I got to kill two birds with one stone. Increasing my cast time for them and increasing my dodging.  
  
I would keep it at this density until I got through with no new cuts before moving them closer together. Then after that I start back at the start but with it closer to me. I summoned them still with my eyes closed. I was so going to be hurting tonight.

 

I had spent four hours summoning spikes and I had been right in my production of hurting all over. I was still happy with my progress I could summoned them just by thought and have then dropping as they formed. I washed off at the lake, my left arm was a little num as I had messed up my last dodge and got one right through my upper arm. It had mended a lot which was the only good thing about using my power. As it wasn't some foreign power, it ended up being just like I had got stabbed with a ordinary metal spike, a very sharp one but I just counted this as a flesh wound.

 

Edian was still there when I got back to the mansion and not to my surprise the room was still silent. I knocked and entered. Master glanced my way but didn't say anything. I busied myself collecting the cups and tea pot which was to my surprise empty.  
"Master would you like some more tea"

He nodded and a slight frown creased his brows. Did he notices how I used my right hand mainly. I wouldn't put it past him. Master seemed to pick up on every little thing though he almost never commented.

I left only them going down to the kitchen and setting the kettle above the flames. Why did they come annoy my Master if all they were going to do was sit there in silences. I thought that it would be good for someone to talk to master but if she wasn't up to the task then it was time for her to leave. Taking the tea pot front the fire I add the leaves and sugar, placed it on the tray along with two fresh cups. The only question was how to get rid of her without being disrespectful. I knocked and walked in setting the try on the table. Setting about poring Masters tea and setting it in front of him.

  
"Master will Edian be staying for dinner"  
He turned to Edian. She seemed glanced at me before saying.  
"No, I'll be leaving soon"  
"Master I will be in he kitchen. Call if you need anything"  
He nodded.

  
Dinner didn't take long to get ready. All that was left was to leave it to slow cook over the fire. I made myself some tea then removed my jacket and top. My left arm was moving better and the only Mark left on it was pink skin but that would fade by tomorrow. I wondered if Ragar would be up for a spar tomorrow or maybe even Gejutel K Landegre. Now that would be and interesting fight. I would have to go on the attacking side. I would have to be careful not to get hit. I took a seat by the fire letting my eyes close. An hour or two long nap wouldn't hurt while I waited on dinner to cook. Everything else could wait till later.

* * *

** Raizel **

I knew something was on Edian's mind as she had shown up here. But I wouldn't want her to feel rushed so we sat in silence. I hope she didn't feel rushed to leave once Frankenstein brought in dinner. I had gotten the feeling that Frankenstein didn't like Edian when he had come back after his training. He had seemed somewhat glad when he had first brought her in so it didn't make sense. I would have to ask him about it later once Edian left. Or perhaps tomorrow once he had rested as he had come back in a worse condition than when he left.

I didn't think he had met with a clan leader so it was self inflicted. What had he been doing that had put him in that state. I would have to watch him tonight just on the off chance it flared up.

Frankenstein was so troublesome but he was a good change for everyone. Already the clan leaders where coming off their clan lands and interacting with one another more often. It was allowing me to do my job and watch over them easier when they had to make trips here to complain about Frankenstein. 

But I would still rather Frankenstein make friends then enemies. How hard was it for him to show respect to everyone. Though I doubted whether it was all his fault, as I was sure some of the Nobles looked at him like he didn't have the power to fight them.  

 

I turned my head to the door as I felt a slight bit of the dark emotions swirling around. What had happened this time. I stood and walked out the door and down the door heading for the kitchen. That had been where Frankenstein had said he would be.

He was in a chair by the fire twitching in his sleep. I could see the faint pink marks that littered his chest that must have been from his training earlier. There was a larger one on his arm that made me frown. Dark energy swirled around him leaving marks in any of the furnisher in reach. He was mumbling in his sleep.

"No, I didn't kill you. They killed you. I stole you"  
He slipped from the chair and before I could do anything his hand fell into the flames.

He opened his eyes as he yanked his hand out but didn't let out a scream or anything to hint that he had been hurt. He held out his blackened hand and we both watched as the skin started to peel in some places to revel pink skin in its place.

"Frankenstein"  
I said wanting to make sure he knew I was there. He looked at me with fogy eyes before blinking once and standing.

"Forgive me for disturbing you Master  
""You need to be more careful"  
He looked taken back for a moment before replying.  
"Yes Master"

I nodded and turned to meet Edian's eye.  
"Lord Raizel I had best be off I will see you next time"  
I nodded, it looks like I would have to wait till next time to find out what she wanted to say.  
"Come Frankenstein"

Moving through the house I entered his room taking my place near the window before turning. His blue eyes looked at me in question.  
"Rest I will guard you for the night"  
"I'll be fine Master"  
"You over did yourself today. Now rest"

I turned from him looking out into the fading light.  
"Yes Master"

I heard him pull back the blankets before climbing in. It only took a few minuets for his breathing to even out. I pushed my power over him not wanting the Dark energy to even rise tonight so he wouldn't tire himself out more.

He didn't wake till next morning. I waited till he was sitting up before heading out. He was looking a lot better which was good but I hopped that he would still take it easy today but knowing Frankenstein he wouldn't.


	6. Gejutel K Landegre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I've had a hard time trying to get the fight scene to work. It was hard trying to balance Gejutel and not make him seam week.

**Frankenstein  **

I watched master walk from the room. I had caused trouble for master last night so I would have to make up for it. Maybe I could make some new cakes with some of the berries from the garden. Climbing out of bed, taking note that I was only wearing pants. I cant believe I had been so out of it yesterday that master had seen me only half dressed. I glanced myself over noting that both my arm and hand were fully healed. With a quick flick of power changing my clothes and headed for the garden. 

Pulling out any weeds I came across as I collected what I would need for the tea and cakes. What would I do today after this. Would Gejutel be available for that spar but that would mean going near the castle of the lord. Maybe today I would just spend it writing up notes and rereading what I had already written.  
 

I was just pulling the cake from above the fire when there was a knock coming from the front door. With a sigh I placed it on the table to cool before heading of to the door. 

"Gejutel what do I owe the pleasure of you visit" I said opening the door.  
Gejutel stepped through the door.  
"I am here to inquire if you were free for a spar today"  
"I'll be available in a few minuets"  
Turning and headed back for the kitchen with Gejutel following.

Slicing the cake up I placed one slice on a plate. I would of put more but I had learnt the last time that Master simply can not pick between two. Last time I had come home to him not having finished his tea or any of the cakes as he was still picking. I put the tea pot and cup on a tray along the slice of cake then headed out of the kitchen. 

I knocked on Masters door then entered.  
"Master I brought you tea."  
Master was by the window but he turned his gaze to me. Placing the tray on the small table by the window I went about poring him tea and putting it on the window sill.

"I'm going out with Gejutel for a spar today is there anything you need before I go"  
He shock his head.  
"I'll see you later"  
I was almost out the door when he spoke.  
"Be careful"  
Was that be careful not to hurt anyone or was that don’t wreck the place.  
"I will"

  
Gejutel stood in the center of the field soul weapon already summoned.  
"Glad to see you are taking this seriously from the start"  
"I have seen you fight Ragar. I Know better than to hold back"  
"Its nice to have family leaders look up to me" 

"Come to my call Dark Spear"

I didn't bother to wait but charged. We clashed and I could feel him push me back slightly. I would have to watch out for his strength. I let myself be moved back as I slide to the side hoping to get past his weapon. He counted by stepping back and pointed his weapon down making it into a shield. 

Jumping back, making space between the two of us while conjuring spikes above them and letting them drop. This only caused him to pick up his weapon and letting its power destroy them. His power ran down and formed boots, he looked at me then charged. I dodged but I still felt the Knock of the blast. I would have to be careful not to get hit or it would be lights out.

 _'Let us out'_  
The dark spear gave a larch taking all the way up to my arms.  
Stay down.  
_'We cursed you'_  

I shook myself and jumped back avoiding the next strike. Two against one so not fair, especially when one of them was my own weapon. I would have to make this quick as my time was running out. I charged throwing spikes at him. He charged as well I dove down low and towards the side before springing back at him. My spikes shredded his clothes as he spun nocking my weapon from hitting him.

He looked at me and we both dispersed out weapons.  
"Your not as bad as you look old man"  
"You have not an ounce of respect"  
"Well I best be off my Master awaits"

Once out of his sight I allowed myself to lean against a tree. My right hand was dripping blood still and I could still feel the Dark Spear trying to get back out. It felt like I was a knifes edge away from being taken over. Pushing off the tree I made my way to the lake.  
  


It was relaxing paddling in the water. There was no reason to get back to the mansion fast and with my hand still bleeding it would be a waste of clothes to get dressed now. No matter how much you washed blood out from things they still smelt like it afterwards. 

This place, by my Masters side was so different from my human world place. Here there was no running for my life or rushing to the next village who needed my help. The only blood spilt was from training or the animals I killed for dinner. It was a safe haven in a world where there shouldn't be one. Here I was the protector of humanity living with one of the very things that caused humans harm.

Even when I thought about leaving I knew I wouldn't want to. How could I give up this life I have here. How could I give up this small piece of happiness that I have found. Mostly I couldn't give up when I had found someone just as lonely amongst his own kind as I am around my own.  
   
  
The sun was low when I left the lake. Stopping in the kitchen to make tea and have dinner cooking. It was just a simple Pumpkin soup that would be done by the time I got back down here. I added another slice of the cake to the tray before heading up to see my Master. 

Knocking at the door I entered.  
"Master I have brought tea"  
I was surprised to see him sitting down in the chair instead of standing by his window. I didn't let my self falter in my step. Placing the tray on the table I busied myself poring Masters tea.

"Did you have a good day Master?"  
He nodded as I stepped back taking the tray from this morning. This was my next surprise as the pot was empty. Master was looking at me like he wanted to ask me something but didn't want to push it. Considering he was sitting down and the only other time he had was when we had guests. Maybe he wanted me to join him.

"Master would you mind if I dropped these in the kitchen then come back here and had supper with you"  
I watched his face light up just like a childes as he nodded.  
"I'll be right back then"

It didn't take me long to have diner dished up and making my way back. I placed both bowels down on the table along with a cup for myself. Refilling Masters Tea as I pored my own. It was nice dining with someone even if we sat in silence for the who time. It was just nice knowing that someone was close by who wasn't going to kill you when you turned your back. 

Later that night I found myself making one of the down stairs rooms fit for having small experiments done in it. I had finally given up on the thought of leaving so it was time to start up my passion again.

* * *

** Raizel **

Frankenstein had over done himself again and as he lived in my house I had a right to look after him and keep him safe. I didn't want to control what he did here but if he insisted on hurting himself so much I would have to step in soon. 

It had been nice eating with him and he had seemed to find it comforting. It was good that he was relaxing more around this place. I knew he had spent a great deal of time relaxing at the lake today which was something he had yet to do in the short time he had been here. Although I had felt and still did feel the dark energy that was moving right below the surface, I had still picked up how calm he was at the lake. Maybe he would stay here for a long time now that he was settling in. 

Just the thought of Frankenstein staying made me hope for it. I shouldn't be greedy like this but maybe I could allow myself just this one thing.

The moon was high in the sky and yet Frankenstein had yet to go rest. He need it as a human, so I left my room and headed off to find him. I could tell he was near the kitchen but the room he was in last I checked had been empty. 

Walking into the room his blue eyes looked to me. The room now had benches chairs and a book case with a small number of books in it.

"Master was there something you needed"  
I shook my head, not me but him.  
"You need to rest"  
"I'll be done here in a few then I will come up"  
I had seen him reading and writing before and knew that most of the time he would lose track of time again. So I continued to stand there waiting. He took one more look at his books before standing.  
"Master is right I can finish it tomorrow"  
I nodded and turned heading for his room.   

As I took my place by his window he climbed into bed. I moved my power over him without thinking.  
"Thank you master"  
He was asleep within minuets.

This human had changed my life. Was one of only three people who didn't fear me on some level. I didn't know if it was because he didn't know what I was but I hope it stayed that way for the rest of his time here. Maybe one day I could sit down had have tea with all three.

What would it be like to have all species at one table. Would they even get along for enough time to drink tea. Maybe it was best that they come here two at a time at most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone has written a story with Muzaka, the old lord and Frankenstein all in the one room, I would love to read it so please leave me a message on the name of the story.


	7. Muzaka

** Frankenstein **

I had been in Lukedonia a little over a year now. My library in my little lab had grown with all the new notes on nobles. I had yet to leave Lukedonia though I was considering taking a trip. It would be nice to go collect a few things from my labs. 

Glancing up from my book the hourglass caught my eyes. Crap I am so late for my Masters morning tea. Placing my book back perfectly aligned on the desk I headed for the kitchen. It was a good thing I had baked biscuits last night when I couldn't sleep. It would help make up for the late tea. 

I knocked on masters door moving into the room placing the tray on the table near the window.  
"Sorry tea is so late Master"

He nodded as I placed his tea on the window sill before moving back. Something seemed off about him today, he was at his window like normal but he had turned back to it very quickly today.

The room shock as energy spiked near the front door. What is this.  
"Master, I will check this out"  
I strolled from the room, I dare not show haste in my Masters presence"

 

Once out the door I took off. Who would dare attack this place. I skidded to a halt as a person walked my way. His appearance was wild but his energy was so strong.  
"So, you’re the human Raizel took in"  
He's not an enemy and his energy is different from a nobles.  
"Who are you"  
"Oh, I am Muzaka. I know Raizel well… The man who took you in"  
Muzaka. He's a werewolf. Master is friends with a werewolf.

"Where is Raizel"  
I should be polite to the visitor that came to meet my Master.  
"Follow me please"  
I turned and walked down back the way I came. He stayed a few steps behind.  
"I knocked on the door till now as a courtesy but from now on, I could wait till you opened the door for me"

If he wasn't here to see master I would run him through. Make it sound like ill serve him.  
"I guess things are different, now that Raizel isn't living by himself"  
"By the way I didn't get your name"  
"It's Frankenstein"  
"Oh. I heard about you from our boys that you used to be wild in the outside world"  
Looks like the werewolves will need reminding that I can kick them down when I need to.  
  
We stopped outside of Masters room.  
"Whatever you did, it's good that someone is here taking care of Raizel.  
"Here we are"  
"Here? he's all ways here"  
I opened the door but before I could say anything the werewolf barged past.

"Raizel, isn't it stuffy? Don’t you feel suffocated? Please, go outside. Why live like this?"  
I watched the Werewolf continue to talk to Master. I wasn't sure if I preferred when people sat quietly with Master or talked.  
"Your friend hasn't seen you in a long time. Turn around and greet me. Wont you?"

Master turned as the werewolf flopped on the chair, laying down like he owns the place.  
"Master would you like me to bring up another cup and some snacks for you and your guest"

He nodded as he moved to sit down so I took the tray over to the low table before filling Masters cup and exiting the room. From what I knew of werewolves they preferred a more carnivorous diet so instead of heading for the kitchen I left the house stopping by the rabbit cage that had been made a few months back. Since then the amount of rabbit had been growing as I had been putting any young rabbits that were caught in my traps in there to fatten them up.

Snagging two I went about getting them ready, I'd stew one and roast the other. They probably didn't have to eat just like Nobles but they lived amongst humans so I guessed it would be more habit.

It didn't take long to one of the rabbits on a spit which could turn its self. I just didn't think it was worth the time to wast sitting there turning it when I could make something to do it for me. The other was chopped and in the pot along with some vegetables I could puree into a soup for Master. Master would eat meat but I could tell he would rather not.

Grabbing the spare tea pot from above the fire and adding the leaves. not adding the sugar as not all people enjoyed the same sweetness that my Master liked. With everything I needed on a tray I set up back to see to my Masters guest. How had Master even met the werewolf but I was glad to see Master had a friend.

   
The werewolf was still talking when I entered something about foxes with large ears. He quieted once I stepped in though didn't rise from his relaxed spot.  
"Raizel I am glad to see you found the human to look after you"  
Why must he talk like I am not in the room with them. Though I did find it funny to note that he must see Raizel like a child too or was that pup since he was a werewolf.

"His name is Frankenstein"  
"Master will your guest be staying for dinner"  
Master turned his eyes on Muzaka.  
"I will be and I'll be here for the next few days"  
I nodded.  
"Master if there is anything you need I will be near the kitchen. I'll bring up dinner once it is done"

I left them, taking the trays and empty tea pot with me. Stopping by the kitchen and leaving the dishes for later, before heading for my lab. I'd wait a day or two then maybe head off for human land. I was sure that since the werewolf was here the other nobles would stay away. They didn't like to disturb Master when he had guests already.

 

It was only when I sat down that I noticed that I still had my monocle on. Not that I needed it but it was something from my normal human life I had kept. There was some part of me that just didn't want to give up on being human.

Pulling out the book with all of my own health checks on it made me wonder. What would these results be in a few years, what about in decades. The results were already climbing in leaps and bounds with the constant use of the dark spear. If this continued then my healing factor may start losing out.

That would have to be the next project to work on. The only problem would come with being that nobles wouldn't understand the science behind it all. The lab would have to be built in the human world but that would also mean I couldn't use any others as test subjects. There would be to much time between my visits to it.

A lot of the miner tests could be done here, that would save time but to leave my lab unguarded could cause a problem. I would have to risk it. Grabbing a blank note book I started to jot down anything that came to mind about what I could do in my new lab.  
   
  
Knocking on Masters door and entering the room made Muzaka stopped talking and sit up turned his head to face me.  
"Smells great"  
"I hope it is to your liking"  
Removing the other tray I went about setting up tonight's meals. Setting the soup in front of Master and a range of rabbit with different dressings in front of the werewolf.

"Muzaka there is a guest room down the hall third door on your left If you wish to use it. I'll Collet tonight's dishes in the morning so feel free to take your time"  
"Wow Raizel you really did get a butler"  
"Did you think me incapable of doing my job right"  
"You are human"  
"And you are a werewolf so you mustn't be house trained"

* * *

** Raizel: **

Why did they have to start already. Why couldn't Frankenstein remember to be polite, though Muzaka wasn't being so either. 

"From what I heard you're more wild then me"  
"You look like something the cat dragged in"  
I let out a sigh which some how they both heard and turned to look at me with guilty expressions.

"Master I'm retiring for the night. I will see you in the morning"  
I nodded. Muzaka didn't talk till Frankenstein had made it to the stairs.  
 

"Frankenstein is a very different human"  
I nodded.  
"When I had first heard that you had one living with you I didn’t believe it. How would a human end up here of all places. Then I though of what the human would be like and I have to admit I would never of guessed some one like him. The energy he put out is so dark"  
I nodded to show that I was listing.  
"I heard he is good in combat maybe one time we can have a brawl. It would be fun to make someone who looks so proper a mess" 

He really hadn't gotten Frankenstein right at all. Yes he liked neatness but he was just as unpredictable as any werewolf. Muzaka would enjoy a training match with Frankenstein. Maybe that would help them become friends. Maybe Frankenstein would be the one to join all three species together.

  
Silence fell around us as we started to eat. Muzaka seemed to like what was cooked for him. I was glad Frankenstein seem to of picked up that I preferred vegetables over the flesh of something that had once had a heart beat.

It didn't take long for it all to be finished and for Muzaka to be laying back down. I turned my head to the window, the moon was close to being full. I couldn't see it but I was sure its light was lighting up the garden that Frankenstein had planted in view of my window. One day I might go down to see it for myself maybe.

"You know you could leave here and go explore. You could tag along with me if you wanted to"

It would be selfish of me to leave my spot. It was my job to be here for when I was needed and I also would not want to force my presence on the others. I was fine just here with Frankenstein and the occasional visitor.

"Maybe Frankenstein will work more magic on you. He's already gotten you to leave your window, maybe by next time he will have you taking a short walk outside"

Had it really been such a big change. It didn't seem so to me. All I was doing was using the furnisher Frankenstein had made. It had made sense to use it as it was there.

"It is good to see him having such a positive effect on you. It lets me put my mind at rest to know you are doing well now"

  
We both listened as Frankenstein made his way up the steps and into his room, It wasn't long be he settled down for the night. It was one of the things that showed he was still human.

I would miss not checking up on him tonight but as he hadn't been training I was sure he wouldn't need my help tonight. Frankenstein had gotten a lot better in such a short amount of time. I still went in there from time to time but it was more common to wake him from Nightmares then for me to stop the Dark Emotions.

Maybe one day in the future he wouldn't need me at all but right now I was happy to be needed by him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Noblesse


End file.
